User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (18)
' Chapter #18: Raven's Birthday' I was in Home Ect. Making a cake for Raven, because today November 10th, is his birthday and I promised to make a cake (just as long as it's not chocolate) for him. Miss. Knight came pass me with her clipboard. "Hmm why is it every time you do a cooking project, you always head for the Halloween decorations to make the cake?" She asked. "It's just my kind of style, Miss. Knight." I answered. "Oh ok." Miss. Knight tersely said, as she left to look at Mandy's cooking project. "The bell rang and I took the cake out of the room and went down to the basement, where the Goths were at. Raven was reciving presents from the Goths, while I gave him a red velvet and vanilla icing cake that I've just made. "Happy birthday Raven." I said, giving the cake to him. "Thanks Malice." Raven thanked. Then Cindy and Sam came in, they both got presents in hand. "Raven happy birthday." Cindy said in monotone, handing out a present to Raven. "Thanks Cindy." Raven said to Cindy, then opened the gift to show a Nirvana's Nevermind CD, "Thank you for the gift." He added. "You're welcome." Sam said in monotone. "Are you having a party?" Orpheus asked Raven. "Yes, and my uncle is the one who's giving me the birthday party." Raven replied, "And I've invited the Nerds, the Greasers, the Jocks, and both Goths and Emos." Raven added. "When's the party?" Sam asked. "At five." Raven answered, "Hell I'm supposed to be home, right now." Just then Raven dashed out of the basement, Cindy and Sam followed him out. "We better get ready for the party." I tersely said. A hour later me, Veronica, Ember, and Absinthe we're at Raven's house. Where we saw a familier, yet unwanted face: aka The Mary Sue from Hell. "I thought you we're in France." I snided. "I wasn't in France, I was homeschooled, if you haven't noticed." Allison said in a condicending manner, "And I was denied entry in France, because of my record." She added. 'What about Derby, is he in England?" Absinthe asked. "He is, but he's being homeschooled until Dr. Crabblesnitch changes his mind about expelling us." She explained, "I see you're still dating my cousin?" She asked me. "Yes, yes I am." I replied to the question. "You're going back to Bullworth?" Ember pondered. "Yes, but on probation." Allison replied, "I see that my cousin has formed a clique while I was gone." She added, looking at the Emo kids with disgust. "Well nice seeing you." I said nicely, which was out of character for me. Then Raven's uncle came in from the upstairs library, everyone turned they're attention to him, even the Greasers we're looking at him. "Welcome everyone, to my nephew's 17th birthday party!" He annouced, while everyone was cheering for Raven, "Now let's get this party started!" He added. Everyone was cheering for Raven, and the party went off without a hitch, it was a good time for everyone, reguardless of the cliques they we're in. They danced, they had cake, and Raven opened presents (all 27 of them). It was amazing and it was a party to end all parties. I went home, did my homework and got out my diary. Dear Diary, Today Raven Edgar Allen Harris turned 17. I gave him a his favorite cake, and a big birthday party was held. Allison and Derby might be coming back to Bullworth, and I'm ready to face them when they start to become volitile to the other cliques, and I came to think that Mr. Harrington threaten to sue Crabblesnitch. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts